Here With You
by Crystal Lacrymosa
Summary: It's a stormy night, and Sora is more than happy when Riku comes home from work. Shounen-ai/fluff.


**Here With You **

**Disclaimer: Riku and Sora belong to Square Enix and Disney. I don't own them. I'm not using this story to make money either. Enjoy.**

The sky was cloudy, and I was shaking under the blanket. Just where the hell was he, in this weather? I could not have been more afraid in my entire life. The thunder made the house feel like it was going to explode under me. I sat up, stuck my feet in my slippers and ran down the hall, away from our shared bedroom. Damn it. Damn it all!

I heard keys rattling at the door just as the rain started pouring down in torrents. I rushed into the kitchen and pulled open the cabinets, searching for the tea. I put the kettle on the stove. It was slightly heavy, as I wanted to make sure there was enough water for there to be enough for the tea.

Just as I was rifting through the fridge, I heard a loud clunk and a bag dropping onto the floor near the door, and then I heard him speak.

"Sora, can you get me a towel? I'm soaked." Riku asked. Lucky for him I had already grabbed one in my haste to get to the kitchen. I ran up behind him and dropped it on his head and began rubbing. 

I stood on tiptoe as I pulled the towel away from his hair. Even though I'm twenty and he's twenty one I feel so short around him. It's funny though, because there was this one time when he got sick and I had to move him around. He turned around to look at me, his hair in his eyes like usual and I could feel my face go hot.

"Don't stare at me like that!" I fussed before going back into the kitchen to tend to the kettle. There's this one look he likes to have in his eyes that makes my legs feel like mush and my heart will start racing all fast. The screech of the kettle knocked me out of my thoughts and I set about pouring the tea. The cups were neatly placed on the table and in he waltzed in nothing but bare feet and a pair of jeans.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked.

"Same old stuff." he said, sipping on his tea. Dinner was cooking on the stove as we sat in silence. I was starting to daydream and when I did I didn't notice Riku had moved somewhere behind me until I felt his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh little Sora, did you train today?" he said. I put my cup down and squirmed a bit in my seat.

"Of course I did! You know how Roxas is! He always makes sure that I do, and Axel was here playing chaperone!" The sneak was sneaking his hand up my shirt and he pinched a nipple.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm cooking!" I fussed at him. I know he was smiling as he pressed his face to the back of my head. He gets kicks out of seeing me flustered with him. In more ways than one. Ways that I am far to modest to describe in detail. And yet, I love him.

At first I was all confused about it. I didn't know what it was that I was feeling, but then he had to leave for some time...it was about two years, and I had tried out being close with Kairi, but she knew what was up and called me out on it. She told me that it was alright though, since she thinks I would look better with Riku. When he returned, he was avoiding me a bit. Which didn't help my situation until I demanded he tell me why he wasn't talking to me.

And that's when he confessed. I thought I was going to faint. I managed to stutter a reply before I threw myself into his arms, sobbing like a baby, just like that one time...man that was embarrassing when Kairi told me about it. She couldn't stop giggling.

I squirmed away from him so I could tend to the food, and it was ready so I served it up. Why in the world am I so good at housekeeping and cooking? Where did these skills come from? Although I often am the reason why our bedroom looks like a huge heaping mess...I do it just to irratate him because he's hot when he's mad. But I think he's caught on to me doing that but plays along anyway.

"You'll be cooking better than me, but you still have a long way to go." Riku said before he took another bite of the chicken. I pouted.

"I work hard on my cooking! I put my love into it, that's why you're over there savoring every bite!" I said with a grin.

"Indeed. This stuff is delicious."

When we finished eating, he gathered up the dishes. The rain was still going outside, but I didn't care because he was here with me. I'm strong when I'm away from him, but I'm stronger when he's with me. Xemnas sure found that out the hard way.

By the time Riku finished with the dishes, I had snuggled into the bed and was falling asleep. I felt him slip in beside me, pulling me closer to him. I pressed my nose against him slightly, his scent making me feel comfortable. I just love the way he smells...sometimes I wear his clothes when he's out working just so I can smell it. One time he caught me though in one of his favorite shirts. The sleeves are so long on me that they hang over my hands, but I was curled up asleep on the couch with them over my nose.

I can't even begin to tell you how much I love him. Even after all the adventures and madness the both of us have been through, my feelings survived.

**Author's Note: This short piece of writing was written a while ago, and posted to my Gaia Online account's journal. I decided to move it here so more people could possibly see it. I was going to make it longer, but I think it is fine as a short piece. **


End file.
